Nés à minuit (tome 1) : Attirances
by ludivine.cpe
Summary: L'été s'annonce mouvementé pour Kylie. Après un enchaînement de catastrophes, ses parents l'envoient dans un centre pour marginaux. Ou plutôt hors du commun : ici cohabitent sorciers et autres créatures de la nuit. Aidée par ses nouveaux amis, la jeune fille tente de découvrir sa vraie nature. Mais sa quête est perturbée par l'arrivée de Derek (fée) et Lucas (loup-garou).


(je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas une histoire que j'ai inventée. C'est en quelque sorte du « recopiage » pour ceux qui ne peuvent ou n'ont pas pu acheter le livre. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je débute et j'apprends. Merci !)

Nés à minuit écrit originellement par C.C. Hunter.

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce n'est pas drôle ! hurla son père.

 _En effet, ce n'est pas drôle_ , se dit Kylie Galen en cherchant quelque chose à boire dans le réfrigérateur. En réalité, elle aurait bien voulu se faufiler dans le frigo, entre la moutarde et les hot dogs rassis, et fermer la porte pour ne plus entendre les voix furieuses venant du séjour.

Encore une fois, ses parents remettaient ça.

 _Mais bon, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps_ , pensa-t-elle alors que le froid s'échappait du frigo.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour.

La gorge de Kylie se serra. Elle ravala une grosse boule d'émotion et refusa de pleurer.

Ce serait forcément le jour le plus pourri de sa vie.

Comme tous les jours depuis un certain temps remarquez. Être la proie d'un admirateur obsessionnel, se faire plaquer par Trey, puis ses parents qui lui annonçaient leur divorce. Ouais, « pourrie », voilà qui résumait bien la situation. Pas étonnant que ses terreurs nocturnes aient effectuées un retour en force.

Qu'as-tu fais de mes caleçons ?

Les grommellements de son père envahirent la cuisine, se frayèrent un chemin par la porte du frigo avant de se réverbérer sur les hot dogs moisis.

 _Ses caleçons ?_ Kylie plaqua une canette de soda light sur son front.

Que veux-tu que je fasse de tes caleçons ? s'enquit sa mère de son ton hyper nonchalant

glacial, même.

Par la fenêtre, Kylie regarda le jardin, où elle avait vu sa mère un peu plus tôt. Un caleçon blanc pendouillait sur le barbecue fumant.

Super. Sa mère avait fait griller les caleçons de son père. Très bien. Kylie n'avalerait plus rien qui viendrait sur le barbecue.

Elle ravala ses larmes, rangea le soda light dans le frigo, le ferma et passa la porte. Peut-être que s'ils la voyaient, ils cesseraient de se comporter en adolescents et lui rendraient sa place d'enfant.

Son père, planté au milieu de la pièce, tenait un caleçon serré en boule dans son poing. Sa mère, assise sur le canapé, sirotait calmement un thé.

Tu as besoin de te faire soigner ! lui hurla-t-il.

 _Deux points pour papa,_ pensa la jeune fille. Sa mère avait besoin d'aide, c'était clair. Alors pourquoi était-ce à Kylie de s'allonger sur le divan d'une psy deux fois par semaine ?

Pourquoi son père – celui que Kylie menait par le bout du nez, au dire de tous – allait-il déménager aujourd'hui et l'abandonner ?

Elle ne lui reprochait pas de vouloir quitter sa mère, alias la Reine des glaces. Mais pourquoi ne l'emmenait-il pas ? Une grosse boule se forma de nouveau dans sa gorge.

Son père fit volte-face il la vit puis retourna d'un pas vif dans la chambre, sûrement pour finir de ranger ses affaires – moins ses sous-vêtements, qui, en ce moment même, envoyaient des signaux de fumée depuis le barbecue dans le jardin.

Kylie ne bougea pas et regarda fixement sa mère : celle-ci, toujours assise sur le canapé, continuait à consulter ses dossiers professionnels, comme si c'était un jour comme les autres.

Les photos de Kylie et de son père, encadrées au-dessus du canapé, attirèrent l'attention de l'adolescente. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Les clichés avaient été pris lors de leurs escapades annuelles père-fille.

Fais quelque chose ! la supplia Kylie.

Quoi donc ? rétorqua sa mère.

Fais-le changer d'avis. Dis-lui que tu regrettes d'avoir brûlé ses caleçons. _(Que tu regrettes d'avoir de l'eau glacée qui coule dans les veines.)_ Dis-luin'importe quoi, mais ne le laisse pas partir !

Tu ne comprends pas.

Et, sans trahir la moindre émotion, sa mère se replongea dans ses papiers.

Puis son père, valise à la main, traversa le séjour en trombe. Kylie passa la porte derrière lui et sortit dans la chaleur étouffante de Houston.

Emmène-moi ! l'implora-t-elle.

Elle se moquait bien qu'il la voie pleurer. Peut-être les larmes serviraient même à quelque chose. À une époque, pleurer avait été la meilleure technique pour obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Je ne mange pas beaucoup, renifla-t-elle, tentant l'humour.

Il secoua la tête, mais, contrairement à sa mère, au moins ses yeux étaient remplis d'émotion.

Tu ne comprends pas.

 _Tu ne comprends pas._

Pourquoi vous me répétez tout le temps la même chose ? J'ai seize ans. Si je ne comprends pas, alors expliquez-moi. Crachez le morceau et finissons-en une fois pour toutes.

Il regarda fixement ses pieds, comme s'il passait un examen et qu'il avait noté les réponses sur ses orteils. Dans un soupir, il leva les yeux.

Ta mère a besoin de toi.

Besoin de moi ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Elle se moque bien de moi, oui !

 _Et toi aussi._ Cette prise de conscience l'estomaqua. Il se fichait éperdument d'elle.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue, et ce fut alors qu'elle le vit. Pas son père, mais le mec en treillis, son admirateur obsessionnel. Planté de l'autre côté de la rue, il portait les mêmes fringues militaires que la dernière fois. Il semblait tout droit sorti de ces films sur la guerre du Golfe dont raffolait sa mère. Sauf que, au lieu de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, il restait figé sur place et regardait fixement Kylie avec des yeux tristes et vraiment flippants.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il la suivait partout depuis quelques semaines. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, et elle non plus. Mais le jour où elle l'avait montré à sa mère et celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu, le onde de la jeune fille s'était écroulé. Sa mère se figurait qu'elle inventait tout cela pour attirer l'attention ou, pis, que Kylie était folle. Les terreurs nocturnes qui l'avaient tourmentée enfant étaient revenues, plus terrible que jamais. Sa mère prétendait que la psy pourrait l'aider à travailler dessus, mais comment faire alors qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir ? Elle savait juste qu'elles étaient épouvantables. Suffisamment pour qu'elle se réveille en hurlant.

Kylie avait envie de hurler, justement. De hurler à son père de se retourner et de regarder le trottoir d'en face, histoire de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la tête. Au moins, peut-être que si lui voyait son admirateur, ses parents mettraient un terme à ces séances chez la psy. Ce n'était pas juste.

Mais la vie n'était pas juste, comme sa mère aimait à le lui rappeler régulièrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque que Kylie fit volte-face, il était parti. Pas le mec en treillis. Non, son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée et le vit balancer sa valise dans le coupé Mustang rouge. Sa mère n'avait jamais aimé cette voiture, mais son père l'adorait.

Kylie courut jusqu'à la Mustang.

Je vais demander à mamie de parler à maman. Elle réglera...

À peine ces mots sortirent-ils de sa bouche qu'elle se rappela l'autre grand événement tragique de sa vie.

Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur sa grand-mère pour résoudre ses problèmes. Parce que sa grand-mère était morte. Partie. L'image de Nana allongée, froide, dans le cercueil, envahit sa tête et une nouvelle boule se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge. L'inquiétude gagna le visage de son père, la même que celle qui avait envoyé Kylie dans le cabinet de la psy trois semaines auparavant.

Je vais bien. J'avais oublié, c'est tout.

Parce que s'en souvenir faisait trop mal. Elle sentit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.

Son père vint la serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura plus longtemps que ses câlins habituels, mais s'acheva beaucoup trop vite. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser partir ? Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ?

Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, ma bichette, et je viendrai.

Elle essuya ses larmes : elle ne supportait pas de montrer sa faiblesse. Elle contempla le coupé rouge de son père qui rapetissait en descendant la rue en trombe.

Désirant se retrouver seule, elle décida de regagner sa chambre. Puis elle se souvint et regarda de l'autre côté de la rue, histoire de vérifier si le mec en treillis s'était éclipsé, comme d'habitude.

Pas du tout. Il était encore là, il la fixait, la harcelait. Lui fichait une trouille bleue et la mettait dans une rage folle. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle devait voir une psy.

Puis Mme Baker, la voisine plus toute jeune, sortit chercher son courrier. Elle sourit à Kylie, mais pas une seule fois la vieille bibliothécaire ne jeta un coup d'œil sur Treillis qui avait élu domicile sur sa pelouse et se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Étrange.

Tellement étrange qu'un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescente, le même que celui qui l'avait secouée aux funérailles de Nana.

Que se passait-il donc ?


End file.
